The present invention relates generally to storage cases for puzzles, and more particularly relates to portable cases also serving as puzzle workstations.
The present invention relates to a puzzle caddy for facilitating assembly of the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and for enabling the assembled or partially assembled puzzle to be stored and/or transported from place to place. One such exemplary device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,307.
While many puzzle caddies have enjoyed much commercial success, they are not without their drawbacks. For example, many puzzle caddies have complicated structures for protecting the puzzle. Such puzzle caddies require significant amounts of manual labor to construct, resulting in lower productivity and higher cost. Similarly, components selected for constructing these devices often increase costs even further, and may require the manual installation of that component. Accordingly, there exists a need for a sturdy yet easily formed puzzle caddy having a low cost of production.
In light of the above, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide an improved portable puzzle storage case that allows assembled and unassembled pieces to be stored or transported from place-to-place without disturbing the position of the pieces, and that is simple and cost effective to produce.
In that regard, it is a further object of the present invention to provide such a portable puzzle storage case that can be produced inexpensively and with minimal waste.
In accordance with these objects, the present invention provides a portable jigsaw puzzle storage board generally comprising an outer cover which encloses a sorting tray and a workstation therein. The workstation generally includes an assembly tray having an assembly board and a frame. The frame extends around at least part of the outer periphery of the assembly board, and is joined thereto by an integral hinge.
According towards more detailed aspects of the puzzle storage board, the assembly board has four sides, the frame extending around three of the four sides. Preferably, the hinge joins the assembly board and frame along the fourth, unframed, side of the assembly board. The frame includes a first strip connecting opposing second and third strips, the second and third strips being joined to the assembly board by integral hinges. A bottom surface of the frame is integrally joined to a top surface of the assembly board to form the integral hinge. Additionally, the workstation may further include a second assembly tray identical to the first assembly tray, each of the tray sized to hold a first standard size puzzle. The first and second assembly trays are positionable proximate each other along the unframed sides to form a combined assembly tray sized for a second standard size puzzle larger than the first standard size puzzle. Preferably, the assembly tray is formed of corrugated fiberboard.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of producing an assembly tray is provided. The method generally comprises the steps of providing an assembly board having a first half and a second half, cutting out an inner section of the first half to define an outer peripheral strip, scoring the assembly board at a boundary line where the first and second half meet, and attaching the outer peripheral strip to the second half to form a frame on the second half of the assembly board.
According to more detailed aspects of this embodiment, the attaching step includes folding the outer peripheral strip about the boundary line and toward the second half, and also includes applying an adhesive to one of the outer peripheral strip and the second half. Preferably, the cutting step and scoring step are performed substantially simultaneously. The scoring step defines integral hinges linking the second half of the assembly board to the outer peripheral strip. The cutting step may further include the step of cutting the inner section to form a sorting tray.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.